So Beautiful
by Zane's Girl- Jo
Summary: "You're so beautiful." She snorted, and rolled her eyes. "Me? Beautiful? Yeah, right. You need to get new glasses, Yero." He shook his head, and reached out to cup her cheek. "No I don't. You are truly, truly beautiful." JO outtake, will add to JO later.


**So Beautiful**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Summary: "You're so beautiful." She snorted, and rolled her eyes. "Me? Beautiful? Yeah, right. You need to get new glasses, Yero." He shook his head, and reached out to cup her cheek. "No I don't. You are truly, _truly_ beautiful." JO outtake, will add to JO later.**

"I love you." She rolled her shoulders, and rolled onto her back. Looking up at him, she reached up to cup his cheek and run her fingers through his hair, before digging her nails into his back.

"Mhmm." She hissed, tensing slightly as he continued.

"I love you so much." Soft, feather-light kisses on her shoulders punctuated this statement, and she arched her back slightly as he moved further. "So, so much." She closed her eyes for a moment, swallowing as she took a deep breath. Gentle, smooth kisses traced her skin, patterning the skin abover her chest, and he tenderly, lovingly kissed the space where her cleavage began. She gasped, and dug her nails into his back, pulling him closer. "My love, my beautiful love."

"A... aha! Oh Yero!" She hissed, and pulled him closer, arching her back again. "Harder Yero."

"You're the love of my life, Fae." She bit her lip, and lifted her legs, hugging his thighs.

"How... how can you possibly talk during this?" She asked, pulling him closer as he ran his hand over her thigh.

"How can you not?" He replied. She rolled her eyes.

"Because _this_ is _not_ an activity that you talk during!" She cried, pulling away. "You kiss and make love and touch and... and do this!" She cried, capturing his lips in hers. They spent the next several minutes kissing, losing themselves in the others' kiss, and when Elphaba pulled away, she brushed his bangs off his forehead and whispered, "Please Yero, make love to me now, talk later."

He kissed her in reply...

"You. Are. Amazing. Absolutely. Amazing." He whispered, placing kisses on her skin. She giggled softly, allowing him to coat her skin in kisses. They lay together after making love, wrapped in the sheets, coated in sweat and perfumed with the sweet sent of sexual arousal. Her hair hung about her in wild tangles, interspersed with flyaway curls and her skin glistened with the light sheen of desire. Her eyes watched him sleepily, as he traced her features with his fingers, laying soft kisses on inches of skin every so often.

"You're the amazing one." She whispered, catching his hand and bringing his palm to her lips. They stared into each others' eyes for several minutes, before Fiyero leaned over and captured her lips with his. When he broke the kiss, he moved his lips down her neck, down her collarbones, to her breasts, to her naval, as her eyes rolled back and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Oh Yero..."

The soft groans that escaped her mouth brought him back to that first day he'd heard it- the day Elphaba came to the Vinkus. He couldn't help the smile that came to him as he kissed the diamonds on her stomach. Then, he returned his mouth to hers, and for several minutes, he drank in the taste of her; his wife, his lover, his soul mate. As he pulled her lithe body to his, he realized that these nights- the nights they spent making love- were the nights he loved best, because they were spent in the arms of the woman he loved.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered, pulling away. She snorted, and rolled her eyes as she lay back among the pillows and he lay beside her, propping himself up on his elbow.

"Me? Beautiful? Yeah, right. You need to get new glasses, Yero." He shook his head, and reached out to cup her cheek.

"No I don't. You are truly, _truly_ beautiful." She watched him, searching for a hint of a lie.

"You're wrong. I'm not beautiful. I don't know what beautiful is." Then, she reached up to cup his cheek. "All I know is that I'm not. Beautiful is _exactly_ what I'm not."

"I'm not lieing, love. It's true. You're beautiful." She raised an eyebrow.

"And how do you know that?" He met her eyes.

"I know because I see it. All the time." She snorted.

"Right. Prove it." He sighed.

"Sometimes, Fae, I watch you when you're sleeping." She chuckled softly, as he reached out to cup her cheek. "I see you having dreams, and I know just by the way you're breathing,  
that I'm a vision in your mind." She tilted her head, and gently graced his palm with her lips, her eyes never leaving his. "And, I know that..." He bit his lip. "That all that matters in this world is lying next to me."

Gently, she pushed the blanket that had covered her body down, revealing smooth, soft-as-silk skin that glowed in under the light of the fire. Seeing her satin skin in the light of the fire, drove him wild, and he enjoyed the next few moments kissing every inch of available skin possible, while she giggled in delight. After kissing the diamonds on her stomach, he laid his head against her womb, content in the knowledge that someday, they'd create a child that would grow within her, and he couldn't help chuckling.

They were only fifteen, after all, so children wouldn't happen for at least the next few years.

He raised up, and met her eyes.

"I watch the way you love your family, and how everyone looks to you- that's the staff included- they look to you, and you know it. And... I know that I don't want to be here standing if you didn't hold me up like you do."

"How-"

"When I'm stuck in something, or am having a problem with something, or am having a bad day, you're there to make everything better."

She sat up and gently pushed him back, as she gathered her knees to her chest. He sat next to her and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Then, he moved to sit behind her, so that she was pressed against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her waist, and kissed her shoulder.

"You help me see the man that I know I am, that I always was afraid to be. And... you show me how live every moment like it's the last, and be all that I am, all that I know I can be." He whispered, running his hands down her arms before playing with her fingers. Slowly, gently, he laced their hands, and kissed her temple.

"I know my dreams will find you lying next to me." She giggled gently. "You bring me joy, you bring me light,..." Each statement was punctuated by a kiss.

She turned to look at him.

"Really?" He nodded.

"How?"

He pretended to think a moment, wrapping her in his arms, before responding.

"You make me smile, you give me life,

So sleep tight sweetheart, you're free... I am so... grateful that you are mine... it's absolutely incredible."

"How is it incredible, Yero? We had no choice. We had to marry."

"I know. But... just the thought that someone like you... someone as... gorgeous...as beautiful... as you could ever be happy with me is..."

"Yero, I love you. I could only be happy with you, only you." She said, turning to meet his eyes. Then, he captured her lips quickly.

"It's... so wonderful, that you're in my life. You're... free. And you're mine. Wherever I may go, my love, wherever I may be... I know you'll always be by my side."

Silent, she reached up to cup his cheek.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered, kissing her palm. "So, so beautiful." She let him kiss her, and as they lay back down and pulled the covers over their forms, she snuggled into his arms. As they started to drift off to sleep, she asked,

"Yero? You'll always be here with me, won't you? I'll always be in your arms, won't I?" He met her eyes. "You'll never leave me, will you?"

He pressed his forehead to hers, and rubbed his nose against hers, before placing a gentle kiss on her lips. Eyes closed, he whispered,

"You can sleep tight sweetheart, because I will _always_ be here holding you."


End file.
